


Hickey

by murderdetective



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderdetective/pseuds/murderdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single!Frank and Tim have a romp in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickey

Shift had ended hours ago and by now it was late –- dark. Frank and Tim found themselves at Tim's door like they had a dozen times before. Tim was pinned to his front door, and Frank was fumbling to turn the key in the lock that Tim had left unturned. Then they were in, and it was all hot mouths, seeking hands, and hard thrusts.

Tim ripped at the buttons of Frank's shirt, pulling them off as he pushed the fabric down Frank's arms, the shirt catching at his wrists. Frank groaned in frustration and gave a sharp yank and the offensive material was gone. Then Frank's hands were at Tim's wrists, pushing the buttons through the holes, moving to Tim's chest and slowly working his way down.

Frank's mouth latched onto a spot just below Tim's ear that made Tim loll his head back and to the left, giving Frank better access. They fumbled through the hallway and made it into the bedroom within a matter of moments, Frank tugging at the hem of Tim's shirt to reach his warm skin underneath. Finally, Tim's shirt was thrown off into the darkness of the room around them.

Tim's legs bumped against the bottom of the bed and he fell backwards to the mattress. Frank all but growled at the sudden loss of contact before climbing into the bed, stopping only long enough to kick his own shoes off and remove Tim's. Frank dropped a kiss on Tim's clothed knee, Tim's hip, and then stopped again to pull Tim's belt from the loops, throwing it onto the floor beside the bed. Then Frank moved up Tim's body, dropping kiss after kiss, eliciting moans from the tall man beneath him.

"Tim, your pants have to go." Frank's voice was low and filled with promise, and he had a wicked gleam in his eyes. Tim panted a moment, looking in Frank's deep almost-black eyes; the wild lustful look in them was what made Tim act.

"You want them? I get yours first." And with that, Tim's hands pulled at Frank's belt buckle while Frank returned to the spot beneath his ear. "Is it terrible I find it hot that you're marking me? Or is it more terrible that I have to go to work tomorrow like this?" Frank let out a bark of laughter and nipped at his neck a little harder.

Tim's nimble hands were failing him now. He managed the belt but now Frank's pants were just being stubborn. Perhaps a sign? He didn't care. Tim groaned his approval when Frank gave a light nip to his neck, and finally got Frank's stupid button through the stupid hole and pulled the zipper down. While he had been at that, Frank had been busy himself. Tim was pretty sure the neck biting was all part of the greater scheme, 'claim Tim,' but he was too distracted by Frank's strong hands slipping the button of Tim's pants out, unzipping him, and situating themselves around Tim's hard length to really analyze it.

Tim cried out lowly and dropped his hands to the bedding when Frank gave one long tug at his dick. He felt Frank's grin against his neck, and then Frank to start sucking his neck again. Tim was going to have a mark there. He didn't mind at all. He would just make Frank very, very aware of how much he didn't appreciate giving the entire department something to tease him about.

On Frank's upward stroke, Tim moaned and dropped his head back into the pillow. Then he remembered his hands, previously twisted in the light bedding. They made their way to Frank's slacks. He pushed Frank's gray pants down around his slim hips and grinned at his light gray boxer briefs. He had bet himself that Frank was a boxer brief kind of man. He'd won that particular bet.

Tim slid one hand down the back of Frank's underwear to grope his firm ass. Frank stopped lapping at the spot that Frank had deemed his, biting it sharply and adding a twirl to the down stroke on Tim's cock.

"Frank… Frank. Not going to last long if you keep that up." Tim grinned when Frank's hand abruptly slowed then groaned when it was removed. Frank's eyes twinkled in amusement. Pushing up slightly, Frank's lips were on Tim's.

"We wouldn't want you coming early, Tim, now would we?" Frank chuckled at Tim's dazed look and dropped another kiss to his mouth. "These clothes need to go, baby."

"'Baby?'" Tim raised an eyebrow.

Frank sat up to straddle Tim's hips, a feat to perform seeing as his pants were still pushed over his hips. "You got a problem with that...baby?" Frank smirked down at Tim's narrowed eyes and slid off of him to stand beside the bed, shucking his slacks and tossing them in the general direction of the other clothes.

"None...so long as you don't have a problem with 'honey.'" Tim's mouth spread wide in a smile at the narrowed look Frank gave him before Frank let his eyes peruse his prize. Long and lean. Dark and his. Frank came closer. The outline of Frank's member was in front of Tim's face in an instant. Mouthing it, Tim groaned at the heady scent that filled his nostrils.

Frank's large hand dropped to caress Tim's chestnut hair. Tim glanced up to see Frank's head had rolled back and his breathing had become breathy and hitched. Frank's large bottom lip was pulled into his mouth and, judging by the slight flash of very white teeth, was being bit rather hard. Groans caught in his throat as he made more strangled sounds.

Tim pressed a kiss to the front of Frank's briefs before grabbing the waistband and sliding them off. Frank's cock stood hard, glistening and long in front of Tim's nose. Frank lifted his leg to kick the garment away and Tim sucked in the head of his cock. Frank's hand tightened in Tim's hair, not directing or moving, just clutching, trying to keep Tim in control. Tim's slight grunt at the tug on his hair made Frank loosen his hands but he still held on lightly.

Tim moved his head to take more of Frank in, and Frank cried out. Tim's tongue wrapped around the head of Frank's cock and pushed at the salty slit, drawing another grunted moan from the man. Pulling away, Tim sat back on his legs, eying Frank.

Frank groaned at the cold from the ceiling fan blowing over his sensitive member. Tim looked into Frank's face, his eyes hooded and his lips parted to pant. Frank's tongue darted out to moisten them and he swallowed before taking Tim's mouth with his. Frank's hands rested on his face and Tim's settled on Frank's hips.

Tim's eager tongue darted into Frank's mouth to taste the natural sweet flavor of Frank's mouth. Their lips mashed together, all teeth and tongues, trying to get into the other's mouth first.

Frank won, of course, and nipped Tim's lip before claiming his prize. Frank's agile tongue flicked over Tim's and then danced over the roof of his mouth. Tim groaned as Frank's hands made their way down his chest, tweaking a nipple stripping the thin fabric of Tim's striped boxers over his length and down his legs. Tim moaned when Frank's hands came back up to jack him. Tim pushed at his shoulders.

Frank groaned, nipping at Tim's pouty lower lip before pulling away. "What?!" he snapped. He'd thought everything was fine and dandy.

"Lube, side table," Tim panted. Making out made coherent thoughts a thing of the past, Tim decided.

Frank glanced at the side table and back at Tim. "Definitely," Frank said, grinning. Tim nodded a little too hard against the headboard, which was probably going to hurt tomorrow, but Tim was pretty sure that this was very worth it.

Frank pulled Tim's boxers off the rest of the way and tossed them haphazardly into the general direction the rest of their clothing had taken. He slowly made his way up Tim, placing more feathery kisses over various body parts, the inside of Tim's hip, the tip of his cock and then up the soft skin to Tim's belly button. Kissing his way up, Frank licked a circle around Tim's belly button and then moved higher to lave a nipple, tweaking the other with his nimble fingers.

Tim groaned and twisted his hands into the sheets by his hips. "Frank, up here. No," Tim growled.

"Why? I'm having fun right here," Frank said, resting his chin on Tim's chest to look mischievously up at him. Frank switched to the other nipple and licked a stripe over it, humming. Tim's eyes rolled up into his head and his hips jerked at the sensation.

"Frannnkkk," Tim whined. It wasn't fair if he wasn't allowed to do anything.

Frank acquiesced to his request, moving his way higher to press a kiss to Tim's clavicle and then to a spot that would most certainly be a fantastic hickey in the morning before finally resting on Tim's lips, letting him seek out the inside of Frank's mouth.

Frank was half on, half off of him. Tim sensed Frank's posture gave him an opportunity. Taking it, Tim flipped them so he was on top. Smirking down at the surprised look on Frank's face, he pressed his lips to his neck and Tim slowly tortured Frank the way Frank had.

Laving a tightened nipple, Frank's hand descended to pull at Tim's shoulders. "Tim. Come back here," Frank said softly.

Tim glanced up at Frank with soft eyes and a secret grin that suggested something evil was afoot. "If I want to stay here?" Tim asked slowly, blinking up at him. Tim's innocent act wasn't quite cutting it for Frank.

"I need you to get the lube...baby." Frank smirked down at the suddenly glazed look that came over Tim's face.

Tim leaned over to the nightstand, pulling the small bottle out of the drawer. "What we do, this means we're dating, right?" Tim asked innocently, holding the bottle just out of Frank's reach.

"Yeah, yeah. I have to make you an almost-honest man, at least," Frank chuckled at the look of satisfaction on Tim's face.

Tim flopped on to the bed beside Frank. "Go on. Have your naughty way with my body," Tim said, flinging an arm over his eyes. His grin belied his disinterested words.

Frank smirked. Tim had no idea. Frank slithered down till he was at Tim's hip; his breath seemed to permeate Tim's skin. Frank gently cupped Tim's hip and pulled up to make Tim's hips lift, and Frank put a pillow under Tim.

Popping the lid of the tube in his hand, Frank dabbed it over his fingers, making them slick. His index finger glided up the underside of Tim's hard cock, drawing a hiss from the tall man. Then he trailed his finger back down to circle Tim's balls, dipping behind them to circle Tim's puckered entrance. Tim tensed before quickly relaxing at Frank's softly muttered nothings.

"Tim, Tim, Tim...that's it. Stay just like that, baby," Frank murmured, breathing heavily against his hip.

Frank took a deep breath to steady himself before pushing against Tim's anus and his fingertip slipped in to the first knuckle. Frank froze at Tim's intake of breath and Tim pushed harder against the intrusion, forcing Frank's finger deeper. A muffled groan filled the quiet.

"Push, God damn it, Frank," Tim hissed. Trying to thrust up and back at the same time.

Frank carefully kept himself from touching Tim. It would serve him right for the feigned disinterest as he started a slow steady rhythm with his finger. Tim's hands started to head toward his own cock. That just wouldn't do. Frank grabbed Tim's hands in his own and pinned them to the side. "Unh, unh, unh, Tim. My terms. You're just going to lie there and take this until I tell you you can move." Frank smiled, all teeth at Tim's frustrated groan, and the jerk of Tim's hips at his words. Resuming the rhythm previously set up, Frank added a second finger, eliciting another hiss from Tim. Tim's eyes were screwed shut and he was desperately trying to thrust but Frank's weight had settled over his thighs.

"Oh my God, Frank. For the love of God, get a move on!" Tim howled softly.

Frank seemed to agree. Tim glanced at him. Frank's eyes were almost black and he was hovering over Tim. He pressed a small kiss to the now purple skin under Tim's ear, and then captured Tim's mouth in a scorching kiss. It was like Frank wanted to inhabit Tim's body. Frank gave everything he could and lined up. Frank slicked himself before lining up and pressing against Tim's opening.

Tim gasped when Frank slid the mushroom head of his tip just into him. Frank pushed in and Tim let out a hiss when Frank slid forward scant centimeters.

Frank pulled back and pushed into Tim again, slowly. "Oh, God, Frank. Harder," Tim said through gritted teeth.

Frank's hand slid down Tim's side and wrapped around his thick cock. He jacked Tim in time with his deep thrusts and they both cried out, groaning in time. Frank shifted slightly and Tim felt a spark of pleasure shoot through his body, wringing out a sharp intake of breath and a choked groan on Frank's back stroke. Grinning, Frank did it again and then a third time, each time getting nearly the same result. Frank leaned forward to kiss Tim's pouty bottom lip. Tim wrapped his long arms around Frank and pulled him into a deeper, dirtier kiss.

Frank groaned and his thrusts grew uneven. He rocked in harder, pulling Tim's length in time, trying to reach the end, but it was still just out of reach. The pleasure shot through Tim like a knife, just this side of pain. Frank had perfected hitting his prostate in a few strokes and had successfully hit it each time now. Both men groaned and sped up their thrusts, their balls tightening and the friction getting a little tighter.

Tim tightened his muscles, making Frank groan and nip Tim's lip before kissing him senseless.

"Harder, Frank! Faster. Oh, Jesus. Anything," Tim plead helplessly. Pulling Frank into another frenzied kiss, he pushed back and tightened his muscles just as Frank tightened his hand around his cock and thrust up, and sparks flew. Their thrusts became more haphazard and then they were coming. Tim could feel each pulse from Frank.

Panting, Frank let go of Tim's leg and dropped onto Tim, spreading the sticky mess to his own stomach.

\--

"Frank, hips," Tim said softly from the haze of post coital bliss. Tim was starting to feel the pain of holding his legs around Frank.

"Sorry," Frank grunted, rolling over. He smiled, "Most definitely making a semi-honest man outta you."

"Oh, Frank. I didn't know you cared," Tim said, grinning back at him. "Rag?" Tim asked, looking around hopefully like one would just appear. Frank groaned but made his way out the door to where he'd seen one on the bathroom counter the last time he'd been over, magically not tripping over anything on his way. Tim heard the water turn on and off then saw Frank at the doorway. Frank watched him with lazy eyes for a moment. Tim just waited.

Then Frank made his way back to Tim. Leaning over, he cleaned Tim up quickly.

"Water?" Frank grunted, moving away from Tim. Tim nodded, so Frank left and came back, this time with a glass of water.

"Aw, Frank. You're a softy." Tim grinned when Frank arched an unimpressed eyebrow and held the glass just out of his reach. "I won't tell anyone," he conceded. Frank nodded wryly and gave him the glass before getting into the opposite side of the bed.

"Tim," Frank said, watching as Tim placed the glass on the nightstand and turned on his side to face him.

"Yeah, Frank?"

"Next time, you're getting everything. New rules. Apartment owner cleans partner up, gets the water. Now give me that pillow," Frank said and then smirked. Tim hit him with a pillow, earning a growl from Tim's bedmate, and Tim smacked him again and then a third time, prompting Frank to pin Tim's arms over his head and kiss him.

\--

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's a hell of a hickey you got there. Wild night last night, Bayliss?" Beau said.

"Whoa. And I thought I was possessive," Munch said.

"Jeez, Bayliss! You have a run-in with a mountain woman?" Meldrick said, tossing a football to Mikey.

"Guys, wou-" Tim started.

"Bayliss, Pembleton, you got that call earlier about the murder on West Street and yet you're still here, not solving it. You got a case to solve. Go," Gee said, waving his hand in a dismissive motion.

Yeah, life was pretty damn good.

 

\--

 

END


End file.
